1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a self-defense device for use by a victim or intended victim of an attack or intended attack by an attacker and includes the use of an audible alarm and/or a disabling spray device which will discharge a disabling spray toward and onto the attacker. The audible alarm can be manually actuated by the victim or intended victim or automatically actuated if the self-defense device is pulled away from the victim by the attacker. The spray device is manually actuated. Automatic actuation of the audible alarm also disarms the spray device in response to the self-defense device being pulled away from the victim thereby preventing the attacker from using the disabling spray device to temporarily disable the victim. The self-defense device is incorporated into a housing structure which is simulative of an item normally carried by a person in their hand when walking, jogging, shopping and the like thereby disguising the device to prevent the attacker from becoming aware that the intended victim has a self-defense device in their possession. The housing of the self-defense device also includes an opening defining a window to enable observation of a canister of spray material incorporated into the housing to enable a determination to be made as to the character of the spray material to be discharged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent increases in violent crimes committed against individuals who may walk, jog, shop or otherwise occupy somewhat isolated areas has produced a need for self-defense devices which would enable intended victims to deter and/or defend against physical attacks. As a result of such crimes, various self-defense devices have been developed for use by possible victims of violent crimes, law enforcement personnel and the like. Such devices include personal alarms which includes a small hand held housing, similar to a pager, having a loud siren or other audible alarm incorporated therein which can be actuated by an intended victim upon perceiving a potential attack. Other available devices include pressurized canisters of a disabling spray material such as "Mace" tear gas pepper spray and the like which will temporarily disable an attacker. However, spray devices can be grabbed by the attacker and taken away from the intended victim and used to temporarily disable the victim making completion of the crime by the attacker much easier.
The following U.S. patents are relevant to this invention.
______________________________________ 2,914,222 4,226,339 3,729,119 4,434,914 3,754,689 4,572,410 3,788,523 4,678,106 3,934,761 4,776,491 4,044,922 4,799,877 4,098,436 4,982,522 ______________________________________
While the above listed patents disclose various types of self-defense devices including safety devices for disabling spray devices, the prior art does not disclose the specific structural features and combinations incorporated into the present invention.